


I'd do it all for you

by smaragdbird



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reversing Tranquility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Samson finds out about the Inquisition's plans to raid the Shrine of Dumat, and does his best to get there before them because he fears the Inquisition might hurt Maddox. He manages to arrive there in time but not enough to get them out.The Inquisitor, seeing that Samson is protecting Maddox rather than attacking them offers Samson a deal: a cure for Tranquility in exchange for Samson's surrender. Samson agrees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15866.html?thread=60615674#t60615674) prompt

The guard was out of breath when he reached Samson and his men. “General…the Inquisition…the Shrine….”

He should’ve expected this to happen with the Inquisition’s spies crawling through the woodwork everywhere. His men had orders to destroy anything that could be useful to the Inquisition and join him at the temple if possible. And yet he couldn’t shake that feeling of dread pooling in his stomach. 

“They almost…have us…surrounded”, the guard added.

Samson turned his horse around. Maddox was at the shrine. When they had fled Kirkwall four years ago Samson had promised him that he’d never let anything happen to him again.

“General – “one of the Templars started to ask but Samson was already a good way down the road. He wouldn’t break his promise to Maddox, not for anything.

The guards in the shrine were clearly surprised to see him. As he rushed past them he noticed that they had piled wood in different places were the support beams were showing. If done properly it would bring the ceiling down. He was proud of their loyalty and dedication and concerned at the same time since this was the only exit.

“Maddox”, he yelled from the top of the stairs. Maddox’ workshop was completely destroyed. He had taken great care that none of his work would fall into the Inquisition’s hands.

“Samson”, Maddox appeared. “You should not have returned. The Inquisition will be here shortly.”

“I know.” Samson grabbed his hand. “That’s why I came back. I’m not going to let them capture you.”

“That would not have happened.”

“Oh yeah? What’s the alternative? Collapse the entrance and starve to death? I told you not to endanger yourself.”

“All of us made the decision together. Your mission is more important than our lives.”

“Screw the mission”, Samson yelled. They had nearly reached the top of the stairs when they heard the fighting. Samson cursed loudly and pulled Maddox back deeper into the sanctuary with him. He made sure Maddox was behind him when the Inquisition’s forces descended upon them. They were only a handful. When he saw Cullen, Samson felt his blood boil. His decision to report them had led to all of this in the first place. The Inquisitor was there as well and three of his closest companions.

“Samson”, Cullen yelled. “Give up. There is nowhere for you to go.”

“You think I can’t take you?” Samson yelled back. He probably could. His new armour made him nearly invincible. But if he fought them one could easily hurt Maddox.

“Samson”, this time it was the Inquisitor. “Please, there has to be no more bloodshed if you surrender.”

“So you can take us to your castle and execute us?”

He shook his head. “I didn’t even execute Erimond. I don’t know if you ever met him but he was a colossal jerkass.”

Privately Samson agreed with him.

“You came for Maddox, didn’t you, when you heard we were on our way to the Shrine?” He asked. “Cullen told me what happened to you.”

“Did he also tell you that it was his fault?” There was nowhere safe for Maddox to hide when it came to a fight.

The Inquisitor hesitated for a moment but then he said, “If you surrender and help us against Corypheus, we can heal Maddox.”

Despite knowing better Samson reacted to the bait. “Heal him? How?”

“By summoning a spirit of faith to touch his mind”, the bald elf next to the Inquisitor said.

Samson had heard about the ritual but he had never managed to get his hands on it. The last attempt had been foiled by the Inquisitor when he had destroyed the Seekers and taken their book with him.

He looked over his shoulder at Maddox and gave him a smile. “Do I have your word that after you cure him Maddox will be free to go?”

“I swear by Mythal”, he replied solemnly.

Samson slowly lowered his sword to the ground and then raised his hands.

Cullen was the first one to move but Samson barked, “If he comes any closer to Maddox I’ll kill him.”

The Inquisitor waved Cullen back and approached Samson himself. “No one will hurt Maddox. You have my word.”

“I don’t care”, Samson replied. “I don’t want to see Cullen anywhere near him. He’s the one who thinks mages shouldn’t be treated like humans.” He stared straight at Cullen, asking him to reply but he didn’t.

Instead he said quietly “I’ll wait outside.” 

/

Skyhold was certainly an impressive castle, fitting for the Inquisition; Samson thought when the fortress appeared at the end of the road. It had been a long journey from the Shrine and the lyrium withdrawal didn’t make it any better. He was thirsty the whole time and it felt as if his skin was on fire. The Inquisitor had allowed him to take a small quantity of red lyrium with him but it wasn’t enough and he needed to ration it. He had given it Maddox, trusting no one else with it.

He wondered what would happen to the planned takeover of the old elven temple. He doubted that Corypheus himself would lead the charge but there were others. His templars were good and loyal soldiers. One of them would take his place if the Inquisition didn’t attack them first.

They had wisely kept Cullen as far away from him or Maddox as possible. Instead the Seeker, Cassandra Pentaghast, had questioned him. Samson had told her a great deal but not everything. Not until they had healed Maddox as the Inquisitor had promised him.

Maddox disapproved of this turn of events, Samson knew it. He saw it as foolish that Samson had thrown away everything they had worked for, for so little in exchange. But maybe he’d think differently about it when he was normal again.

Samson threw a worried look in Maddox’s direction. He had been tranquil for over a decade. How would it feel to be able to feel again after such a long time? Maybe he’d resent Samson for dragging him into all of this. Samson’s heart clenched in his chest at the thought. Maddox was the only friend he had left. It didn’t matter, Samson reminded himself. As long as Maddox was safe and happy, Samson could live with Maddox hating him.

“Where are you taking him?” Maddox asked just when Samson had wanted to ask the same question about him.

“To the dungeons”, Cullen replied. “Why?”

“I need to bring him his lyrium”, Maddox said. It was the first time he looked at Samson since he had surrendered them to the Inquisition.

“We’ll organise a schedule”, the Inquisitor promised. 

“And where are you taking Maddox?” Samson asked. He was more than ready to argue that Maddox wouldn’t pose a threat and that he shouldn’t be thrown into the dungeons as well, when the Inquisitor said,

“We don’t have much room so he’ll have to share one and he’ll be under guard.”

Samson nodded. “Take care”, he said to Maddox. “I’ll see you later.”

/

“Hey”, Samson said when Maddox arrived at the cells. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.”

“How are they treating you? Do you get enough food and a decent bed? No one’s treating you badly or made any comments?”

“Everything is more than adequate and I’ve been allowed to continue my research with the help of a dwarf who studied in the Circle. Her name is Dagna.”

“It’s good you’re making friends”, Samson replied.

“How are you?” Maddox asked.

“I’m fine”, Samson answered. “I’d kill for an egg and steak pie but that’s nothing new.” He winked at Maddox.

“Do you need more lyrium?”

Samson shook his head.

“You are taking significantly less than before. You have to experience withdrawal.”

“And I have experience with that”, Samson quipped. “I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about me. Better prepare yourself for the ritual if there’s any way you can prepare yourself for that.” Samson was certainly worrying about it. What if they couldn’t do it after all? What if something went wrong? The last thing he wanted was for Maddox to become an abomination.

“I do not think surrendering was a wise idea”, Maddox said. “You were too close to achieving your goal.”

“Too late to do anything about it now”, Samson grinned. “I mean it, Maddox. Is there anything I can do to help you? Is there anything you need?” He wasn’t in a good position to make demands but he could trade information he had withheld so far to make things better for Maddox. That was all he wanted, really, and maybe a way to end lyrium addiction. Or to force the Chantry to stop using it to keep the templars on a leash.

Maddox regarded him quietly for a long time and then he said, “My tranquillity is not your fault.”

Out of everything Maddox could’ve said, this wasn’t something Samson had expected him to say. They had never talked about what had happened back then in the Gallows. Maybe they should have. “I could have chosen not to deliver your letters”, Samson replied. “I knew it was dangerous.”

“But you didn’t know that Meredith would be so harsh. That she would go against Chantry law to punish us.”

“Still, if I hadn’t taken those letters, she would have had no reason.”

“What you did was not wrong. Not by the law of the Chantry.”

“Maddox”, Samson reached through the bars and took Maddox’s hands into his. “Meredith didn’t punish you for writing letters. She punished you because she thought you had corrupted me. The moment I accepted bringing your letters to your sweetheart I put both of us at risk. It was my fault.”

“No it wasn’t”, Maddox replied evenly.

“Tell me that again when you’re not tranquil anymore and maybe I’ll believe you”, Samson answered. Even if Maddox truly forgave him what would it change? It was ten years too late. Their lives had been changed irrevocably because he had underestimated Meredith’s cruelty and paranoia.

/

Apart from Maddox and the guards, Samson didn’t see anyone else for the next few days. The Inquisitor had taken most of his forces to attack Corypheus’ troops near the old elven temple. But he had promised that afterwards they would perform the ritual that would heal Maddox.

So he was more than surprised when he saw a young woman come down to the cells. She wasn’t wearing any weapons or armour so she definitely wasn’t a guard. She stopped in front of Samson’s cell. “Hello.” The young woman smiled a little uncertainly.

“Do I know you?” Samson asked. She was a mage, he could tell that immediately even without her wearing a staff or robes.

“I’m Amara. You probably don’t remember but when I was ten you helped me to escape Kirkwall.”

He did remember her. He remembered all of them, frightened children whose parents wanted to keep them save from the Gallows, a sentiment Samson had only understood too well. “You went to Cumberland, didn’t you?” 

She seemed happy that he remembered her. “I did.”

“And how did it work out for you?”

“Much better than if I had stayed at Kirkwall. Or Wildervale. I never heard anyone say anything good about Wildervale.”

Samson chuckled. “True.”

“I just wanted to thank you”, Amara continued. 

“No need, I only did it for the money.”

“You didn’t have to do it at all. With Commander Meredith cracking down on everyone who even said a friendly word to a mage, what you did was very brave.”

“No, it wasn’t. I had nothing left to lose.”

“Well, you most certainly saved my life. And I am grateful for that”, she said. “That’s why I came here when I heard the Inquisitor had caught you. I know you work for Corypheus but...”

“I’m glad it all worked out for you”, Samson told her sincerely. “You should go now.”

Amara nodded. “Thank you”, she said one last time and then she was gone again.

The encounter left him more rattled than he wanted to admit. He had only started to wonder what had happened to all of those kids after he had left Kirkwall behind. Back then he had only cared about the money. It had been an easier if riskier way to finance his addiction. But then he hadn’t lied to Amara. If Meredith would’ve caught him, she would’ve killed him and it would’ve been a mercy.

Samson tried not to and failed to think about Olivia. He had been penniless and in the deep end of lyrium withdrawal when she had appeared at his door and he had sent her to Rainier instead of anyone else only because she hadn’t been able to pay him.

Thrask had always told him it hadn’t been his fault but of all the people he had sent away Olivia’s death weighed the most heavily on his consciousness. After all she had been his oldest friend’s daughter. He should’ve done better for her.

Thrask and Maddox, it seemed as if his friends were much more ready to forgive his mistakes than Samson was. Even though his mistakes had cost them much more dearly than they had cost him.

/

A few days after the Inquisitor had returned victorious from the temple, it was Cullen and not Maddox who came to his cell to bring him his daily ration of red lyrium.

“Where is Maddox?” Samson asked immediately, ignoring the sweet siren song of the red lyrium.

“The ritual to reverse his tranquillity was performed today”, Cullen said and Samson felt his heart clench.

“Where is he? Did anything happen to him? Why didn’t you tell me? I swear if he was hurt in any way - ”

Cullen held up a hand to stop the stream of questions and accusations from Samson’s lips. “He is fine. The ritual worked as intended.”

“Then why isn’t he here?” Samson asked, while at the back of his mind he expected Cullen’s answer to be ‘Because he hates what you’ve done to him and never wants to see you again.’

“He’s sleeping”, Cullen answered. He rubbed the back of his neck. “We...I thought it’ll be better if you stay with Maddox while he gets used to not being tranquil again.”

Samson seemed surprised and slightly wary. “Why? What do you think is going to happen?”

“We don’t know. There haven’t been many mages who were turned back yet and those were…”Cullen hesitated, “the reactions varied considerably. At worst he could be violent, against others and himself.”

“And at best?”

“At best the symptoms won’t last long.”

“Great”, Samson said dryly. “So you’re throwing Maddox into the dungeons with me?”

Cullen shook his head. “We found a room for you. It’ll be guarded as well as you’ll be under guard constantly. But it seems the best solution at the moment.” He opened the cell’s door and Samson walked out.

“I – “Cullen hesitated but then he said, “I wanted to apologise. For what I did to you.”

“Say that to Maddox. It was his life that was ruined.”

“Yours was ruined as well”, Cullen replied. “You were a good templar. A better one than I was.”

Samson shook his head. “The Chantry ruined my life. The lyrium. You were just a catalyst for the inevitable. If it hadn’t been you who caught us, it would’ve been someone else. It’s been more than ten years, Cullen. Apologies are meaningless unless they’re followed by deeds.”

“So what should I do?”

“When all of this is over, try to dissuade the Chantry from using lyrium again. Or tranquillity. Make sure no one ever ends like me or Maddox again.” Samson gave him a humourless grin. “Is an impossible task penance enough for you?”

“Not quite”, Cullen replied with a touch of a smile. “Come on, I’ll bring you to Maddox.”

/

Samson had seen Maddox sleep more often than he could count and yet less than he wanted to. He had always nagged Maddox to sleep more, eat more, work less. Sometimes Maddox had ignored him bit most often he had humoured Samson. This had started long before their lives had been ruined.

Maddox lay eerily still like he had always done. But the lyrium brand on his forehead was gone. It gave Samson hope. More hope than he had felt in a long time but also more anxiety. What would Maddox be like? Cullen’s warning floated back into his mind but Samson couldn’t imagine Maddox being violent at all.

Samson curled his hand around the bird charm Maddox had forged from the leftovers of his sword and sent a prayer to a Maker he didn’t even believe in anymore. He had wanted to do right by Maddox for so long but he couldn’t help his doubts. What if this made Maddox more prone to possession? What if he resented Samson for what he had done? What if Samson’s presence here would hinder Maddox’s reconvalescence more than it would help? What did Samson know about helping people anyway? Maybe he should leave. Even if he didn’t trust Cullen, the other members of the Inquisition seemed like they were decent people. And the Inquisitor was a mage himself. 

Before Samson could spin those thoughts any further, he heard a whimper escape Maddox’s lips. It was such a foreign sound that for a moment he didn’t think it had actually come from Maddox. But then it was followed by another one and suddenly Maddox spoke.

“No...please…leave me alone…go…”

Samson was at Maddox’s side immediately. It broke his heart that one of the first things Maddox should experience was nightmares.

“Maddox”, he said, touching his shoulder softly. “Maddox wake up.”

“Raleigh?” His name from Maddox’s lips sounded like salvation. Tears filled his eyes and he threw himself into Samson’s arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

Samson held him, unsure what else do to. He hadn’t wanted this – he had wanted Maddox to be whole again, to be happy, to be able to be happy. But this...what could he do? He hadn’t felt this helpless in a long time. So he kept stroking Maddox’s back soothingly, hoping it would bring him some comfort.

Eventually Maddox seemed to calm down. His body stopped shaking beneath Samson’s hands and when he finally looked up at Samson, Maddox’s face was red and tearstained but Maker damn him if it wasn’t the most beautiful thing Samson had seen in a long time.

“Hey”, Samson said softly. “Feeling better?”

Maddox tilted his head slightly as if he had to think about the answer. Ten years were a long enough time to forget words he no longer had use for. “Everything is so...loud. I am tired but also...lighter. The Fade...I forgot how dangerous sleep is.”

Samson’s heart clenched at Maddox’s words. He hadn’t thought about those dangers either. Would Maddox have to undergo the Harrowing again? 

“You kept it!” There was such elation, such joy in Maddox’s voice that the sudden change threw Samson off for a moment until he realised that Maddox was talking about the bird charm around his neck.

“Of course I kept it. You made it for me.”

Maddox’s fingers brushed over the pendant. “I don’t know why I made it. But you talked about the past and I had some metal left over. A bird seemed appropriate.” He looked up at Samson with an anxious expression. “Can you stay here? I don’t want to be alone.”

“I will do whatever you need from me”, Samson replied and watched Maddox’s face soften. 

“You said that before. When we started working for Corypheus.”

“Do you remember?”

Maddox nodded slowly. “It’s strange. As if it wasn’t real. Everything was the same, flat and dull and colourless. The corpses littering the Gallows, the sunrise over the Frostback Mountains, none of it mattered. I felt nothing.”

Then why did you almost kill yourself? Samson wanted to ask but he didn’t. Instead he said, “There’ll be a sunrise in a couple hours. Maybe you’ll like this one.”

“Maybe.”

/

Samson woke up and Maddox was gone. He was on his feet immediately, not caring that he was only wearing his sleep clothes he stormed out of the room. “Where is he?” He asked the woman guarding the door.

“He’s in the forge”, she replied. “Perhaps you should get dressed before you follow him.”

Now that the first bout of panic had passed Samson notice that he had run out of the door in only his underwear. Hardly the proper attire for a castle in the mountains. “Of course”, he said, “Thank you.” And went back into the room.

Once he was dressed he and the guard went to the forge. On the one hand he would’ve thought that Maddox would be sick of the forge by now but on the other hand he figured that a familiar environment might help after all the changes that had happened recently.

The guard accompanied him when he left the room again and walked from through the garden into the main hall. It was late in the morning and the hall was filled with people. Samson paid them no mind as the crossed the room to the door that led down to the forge. His eyes found Maddox immediately. He was standing at the fire, heating up some metal while a dwarven woman was talking to him. He had switched his robe for normal clothes and a leather apron to protect them. Samson’s heart clenched at the sight. Was this what Maddox would’ve looked like if he hadn’t been born a mage? But then he remembered that Maddox used to wear his hair down to his shoulders before he had been made tranquil. Maybe he would like to grow it out again. 

Maybe he would like to leave, a treacherous voice inside Samson’s head suggested.

“I didn’t think I’d find you here again”, Samson said.

Maddox looked up from his work. “It helps.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Samson asked.

Maddox shook his head. “I don’t think there are words for this. All these different feelings...it’s just too much.”

Samson rested his hands on Maddox’ shoulders. “Tell me how I can help you.”

When Maddox looked at him there were tears in the corners of his eyes. “You’re here. That’s enough.”

“I mean it, if there’s anything you need, anything I can do – “ Not that there was much he had at the moment but for Maddox’s sake he would grovel in front of the Inquisitor or even Cullen.

“Try not to die, I – “Suddenly there were tears in Maddox’s eyes. Samson had longed to see an emotion from him for so long and yet this one broke his heart.

Maddox averted his eyes as if he was ashamed. Samson stood there helplessly for a moment before he rested his hand against Maddox’s neck and drew him into an embrace. “I’m going to here for as long as possible.”

The dwarven woman was watching them with barely concealed curiosity, as well as the blacksmith from across the cave. Samson narrowed his eyes, mentally daring them to say anything. But neither of them did. 

“Do you want to stay here?” Samson asked. “Or we could take a walk. Or something else. Whatever you want.”

Maddox thought about it for a moment. He tilted his head slightly as he did and Samson recalled a faint memory of Maddox doing it a long time ago in the Gallows as well. “A walk would be nice. I’ve been around Skyhold before but I didn’t...I didn’t see it.”

He untied the leather apron and put it away. “I’ll be back later”, he said to the dwarven woman.

“Have fun”, she replied and waved.

“Making friends already?” Samson asked as they climbed up the stairs.

“Dagna studied enchantments in a circle in Ferelden”, Maddox told him.

Samson raised his eyebrows. “A dwarf?”

“Apparently the Queen of Ferelden herself vouched for her.”

“Sometimes Thedas feels like a small town”, Samson said and ignored the guard that was following them. As they walked into the main hall he could hear Maddox’s sharp inhale. He turned to him, worried that maybe all those people were too much for him even though no one seemed to pay attention to them, when he saw Maddox’s awed expression.

“It’s so beautiful. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like it.”

Samson looked around and tried to see the room with Maddox eyes. Sunlight was streaming through the huge windows at the head of the hall. It lit up the entire room from the green and gold curtains to the red rugs to the golden mosaics on the walls. Many of the people here, Fereldens, Orlaisians, Antivans, Marchers were dressed in their best clothes in equally vibrant colours. There certainly hadn’t been anything like this in the Gallows or in Kirkwall at all. Being on the run and later working for Corypheus hadn’t taken them to any nice places either. 

“Me neither”, Samson said but he wasn’t looking at the room. He was looking at Maddox. Seeing him smile like that, it made Samson think that maybe all of it had been worth it for only this one moment.

A dwarf made his way towards him. Samson thought he looked vaguely familiar but he couldn’t place him. Maddox on the other hand recognised him immediately.

“You’re Varric Thethras”, he said loudly and happily. “I’ve read your book.”

“I didn’t think Tranquil had much use for novels”, Varric replied.

“I wasn’t always tranquil”, Maddox said before Samson could, which was fortunate because Samson’s reply would’ve been a lot ruder.

“Is there anything you need?” He growled.

Varric didn’t even raise an eyebrow. “Just looking for a good story. It’s my profession.”

“You won’t find it here”, Samson replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Not yet anyway”, Varric said before he looked at Maddox. “I’ve written a couple more books in the last years. They’re in the library if you want to catch up.”

“I’ll do that”, Maddox smiled brightly. “I really liked Sword and Shield.”

Varric’s lips twitched in amusement. “I’m glad to hear that.”

Maddox turned to Samson. “Can we go to the library?”

As if Samson was going to say no to him. “Sure”, he said despite not having the faintest idea where the library was.

Varric threw a look at the guard who cleared her throat and said, “It’s through the door over there and then on the first floor.”

Maddox took Samson’s hand and pulled him along. They didn’t make it every far before they were stopped again. The room below the library was largely empty save for a desk in the middle and the paintings on the walls. Samson recognised the elf who was the only one inside. He had been with the Inquisitor at the Shrine of Dumat. His name was Solas if he remembered right.

As they walked in, Solas turned around and focused instantly on Maddox. “I see you’re awake. How do you feel?”

Samson didn’t like the way Solas was looking at Maddox. There was only curiosity but no empathy as if he wasn’t seeing a person but only an interesting research subject.

“Different”, Maddox replied. “You were the one who guided the spirit to me. I remember that. Thank you.”

“It wouldn’t have worked if you didn’t have faith”, Solas said.

Maddox threw a look at Samson that he couldn’t decipher. “That was the easy part.”

“How are your dreams?” Solas asked.

“Scary”, Maddox’s voice trembled slightly. “I wish I could be tranquil during the night.”

“You should get used it in the next weeks. But if you want help, you can talk to me”, Solas offered and Samson revised his opinion on him slightly.

“Thank you”, Maddox said, a smile returning to his face. “Are those bird cries?”

Solas nodded. “Leliana keeps her crows on the top of this tower.”

/

The guard didn’t follow them on the small balcony. The view was breathtaking with the snow tipped mountains surrounding Skyhold and the glaciers like frozen rivers. But Maddox had only eyes for the birds. He leaned over the banister to watch them fly and Samson stepped closer so that he could grab him should Maddox lose his balance.

“I used to envy them”, Maddox said.

“You’re like them now”, Samson replied as they watched the birds fly towards the horizon. “You’re free. The Circles don’t exist anymore. You can go wherever you want.”

Maddox turned around, his eyes wide with surprise. “Do you want me to go?” 

“I want you to do what you want”, Samson replied, desperately not giving in to the temptation of shaking his head. Maddox was the only friend he had left, of course he didn’t want him to leave. “I want you to do what makes you happy.”

“I want to be here, with you, but do you want me here? Or did you just save because you felt guilty?”

The question took him aback so much that for a moment Samson couldn’t do anything but stare at Maddox. “Of course no!” He nearly yelled, grabbing Maddox by his arms. “You’re my friend. Tranquil or not. If anything I thought you’d hate me for ruining your life.”

“That wasn’t you. That was Meredith.”

“That’s not what I meant”, Samson replied. “I dragged you through the wilderness for months and then right into this mess with Corypheus.”

“And what would’ve been the alternative?” Maddox asked sharply. “Most other Tranquil are dead.”

“I...I don’t know”, Samson admitted. “But I should’ve thought of something. Anything. You deserve better.”

“I chose this”, Maddox said. “Fuck better. I chose you. I would have died for you.”

“I never wanted that”, Samson said hoarsely. “You shouldn’t want to die for anything or anyone and especially not me.”

“As if you’re any better. You were so close and yet you gave up everything for me. Why?”

“You have to know that I’m in love with you”, Samson said. “There is no way you cannot know that.”

“How long?”  
“Who knows? Maybe since we met, maybe later, definitely since we started working for Corypheus.”

“Why did you never say anything?”

“You were tranquil. How could I know that this was what you wanted as well?” Before Maddox could say anything, he added, “I don’t expect anything to change just because – “

“You are stupid”, Maddox interrupted him. He took Samson’s face in his hands and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
